


We Should Get Married

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this one's also pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: How Kara and Lena got engaged.





	We Should Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one. Just ignore any mistakes :)

"We should get married," Lena said nonchalantly as she stared out the window, watching as the sun began to rise above the city her and Kara had moved to a few short months ago.

Kara chocked on her coffee, "Pardon?" she looked at Lena wide-eyed.

Lena, seemingly being pulled from a deep thought, turned to face Kara, "what?" she asked.

"Did you hear what you just said?"

"No?" Lena was confused, "What did I say?"

"That we should get married," Kara answered, still shocked herself.

"What?" Lena asked, alarmed that she'd accidentally blurted that out.

Since moving to National City with Kara five months prior, they'd gotten into the routine of making breakfast together on Saturday mornings. Sometimes it'd end up being a late breakfast because neither of them wanted to get out of bed, and other times it would wind up being an early breakfast because they had somewhere to be. The point is, every Saturday, they would make breakfast together then sit at the little table in the kitchen and eat their meal together. It was something domestic that had just happened since their move.

As more time passed, Lena found her mind drifting to other domestic things her and Kara could do: read the paper, pay their taxes, and so many other wonderfully domestic things. But, in the past month, Lena's mind had been slipping into thoughts of them getting married. Of what it would be like to have Kara as her wife, and to be Kara's wife. What it would sound and feel like to call Kara her wife and have someone call her their wife. And every time she did this, she fell more in love with it.

"Did you mean it?" Kara asked, coming down from the initial shock and processing the meaning of the words.

"Mean what?" Lena asked, still confused that she blurted that out.

"That we should get married," there was a hint of insecurity in Kara's voice. Kara and Lena had been together long enough for Lena to pick up on it, so she was quick to provide reassurance.

"Yes? Obviously, I didn't mean to just blurt it out, but I did mean it," Lena smiled, hoping it would provide Kara with some reassurance.

The insecurity left Kara and was replaced by an unadulterated excitement that Kara was trying mask as she continued speaking. "So, does that mean you're asking me to marry you?"

"I don't want to pressure you or anything-" Lena started to ramble, which was unusual, she never rambled.

"Lena," Kara got up to kneel on both her knees beside Lena's chair, "slow down. Don't worry about pressuring me - we've been together for five and a half years," she took Lena's hands in her own, "I love you, you love me. So, were you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes," Lena smiled at Kara.

"Well then," Kara bought Lena's hands to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on each one, "I would love to marry you," Kara beamed up at Lena.

Kara stood, and with their still joined hands, she pulled Lena up to. She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned their foreheads together.

"We're getting married," Kara smiled, and due to their close proximity, Lena could feel the smile.

"We are," Lena smiled back and moved her head up to kiss Kara softly and gently, trying to commit every detail about that moment to memory.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to end an, which is exactly what happened to Kara and Lena's little bubble they'd created over the weekend. They didn't want to tell anyone they'd gotten engaged yet, wanting to just enjoy the moment themselves for a while.

Monday morning was quickly upon them, and both Kara and Lena were back to work. Kara had left the house earlier than usual because of a lead she wanted to follow up on for a story, and Lena was in the office at her usual time.

Initially, Lena had been reluctant to take over as CEO at her family's company after her father's passing and mother and brother's incarceration. She knew there would be difficulty with the job, and Lena wasn't sure if she was up for it, but after a long talk with Kara and other close friends, Lena had come to the conclusion that, though it would be hard, she could do it.

The first part of the morning passed by at a snail's pass, but eventually, lunch arrived. Normally, Lena and Kara would get lunch together, but their schedules didn't line up that day, and likely wouldn't for the rest of the week. It was fashion week in National City, and with more reporters than usual covering fashion, it meant that Kara had to pick up a lot of extra stories.

So, Lena decided that she'd have lunch with Jess.

Jess had made the move to National City a little over a year before Lena and Kara had. In that time, she'd managed to build up quite a respectable name for herself in the real estate market. Jess had joined a mid-level real estate company as an assistant, but with hard work, she was able to become one of the business's best realtors.

After a quick conversation with Jess to see if she was free for lunch, Lena made her way to the elevator. She walked through the lobby and out the main doors, towards the little café Jess had gotten her onto when she moved to National City.

Lena and Kara still hadn't told anyone they were engaged yet, but they'd agreed that they'd start telling people that Monday after their quiet weekend. So, Lena was very excited to see Jess so she could tell her the news.

"Hey," Jess smiled as she stood and give Lena a hug once she'd approached the table, "how are you?"

"Great."

"Okay? You seem different, what's different?" Lena smiled. "What? I'm not well versed in the meaning of your smiles. What's making you smile like that?"

"Kara and I got engaged."

"Really," Lena nodded and continued smiling, "that's fantastic," Jess pulled her friend in for another hug, "when did this happen?" she asked as they both took a seat.

"Saturday morning."

Jess smiled and nodded. "Oh my gosh!" she said in alarm.

"What?" Lena asked, confused by Jess' sudden change in tone.

"You seriously don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"What you said on our first day of senior year."

It took a minute, but recognition eventually dawned on Lena, "Oh."

"Yeah," Jess was wide-eyed and grinning, "you said that you'd marry Kara, and now you're going to marry her," she explained, "that's unbelievable."

"Yeah," Lena agreed, "I suppose it is."

"You suppose?! Lena, it is unbelievable. It's an unbelievable love that you two have."

Lena smiled in agreement as she thought back on everything that had led her to that point. Everything that had happened to ignite her relationship with Kara was unbelievable, and she wouldn't change anything about it. It was their love story, and it was an unbelievable love story too.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Let me know if there's anything in this little universe I've created, that you'd like to see. Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
